Upon the setting sun
by FoamBanana
Summary: ' You've lost your lights, but you will get it back. Not now, but someday, you will return. You will find your light someday ' ' Not in the way you think ' Oneshot!


**Chapter #1: Lost the lights**

**Summary: '' You've lost your lights, but you will get it back. Not now, but someday, you will return. You will find your light someday '' '' Not in the way you think ''**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own this story! Read and review! **

As the day came to its climax, and the stars began to rise, a young woman stepped outside of her door to look at the hundreds of lights upon the night sky. Never had the young woman seen something so beautiful as the stars above, and yet they all seemed so distant for her.

The stars shined, down on her tiny shoulders and head. She always felt so comfortable around them. She called them her Ghast tears. She didn't even know why she had such a funny nickname for small gas balls. As the girl closed the door she stepped out on her balcony, mesmerized by the beauty the night sky provided.

She pulled her long hair out of her face and leaned forward against the railing. She cupped her face in her hands and stood there for a good while, just gazing.

'' Shouldn't you be asleep? '' Startled by the dark voice she quickly looked down. There, more handsome than ever, he was. The man of her dreams. And yet something was wrong. She had with her own eyes seen him leave their village several years earlier and here he was. A few feet under her balcony he stood, with the light hitting his beautiful face, making his onyx eyes sparkle.

The girl was speechless. So many years had gone by since she had seen her childhood friend in their village, and yet here he was. For a split second she thought she had gone mad, until he started talking again.

'' You know, the stars look pretty tonight '' he turned to her '' though not as pretty as you '' Blood began to flood to her cheeks and her heartbeat grew faster. Never in her 18 years in this life had she ever heard that man say something like that to anyone. The girl closed her eyes for a split second and when she opened them again he was gone.

' It was all just a vision ' She turned around to walk in again, but was stopped by his strong hand pulling her in to his strong embrace. She was truly in shock. A man so handsome he could make the angels weep was standing in front of her, holding, cradling her back and forth like a pretty dress, but she was also at peace and started to relax a bit.

'' You really should be asleep you know, it's late and the village get's dark after dark '' The young woman breathed in his scent, taking it in and storing it in her brain.

He was different from before. His muscles were bigger, his hair was a little longer and he had grown into a exceptional young man. Too bad he wasn't one of the good people.

'' It's funny '' She whispered. This caught his attention '' I always thought that Naruto would get you back here and make you good again '' he sighed, smelling her bubblegum hair.

'' I'm not back, and no one can make me good again. Nothing can fix the mess that is going on inside of me. The darkness will eat me up from the inside '' The woman felt tears starting to build up underneath her closed eyelids. She had known from the moment she saw him on the street just now, that he would never be fine again.

'' You've lost your lights, but you will get it back. Not now, but someday, you will return. You will find your light someday '' He let go of her and backed off a little, still holding her arms.

'' I will return. Maybe not the way that you would imagine, but I will return someday. But before I leave, I have something to give you that was always yours '' He pulled her in once again and pushed his soft lips against his. The kiss was tender and passionate, nothing like himself, but much appreciated from her side.

She let her lips part for a few seconds, letting his tongue into her hot mouth. The man kept on kissing her with such passion both of them got dizzy from even standing. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she rubbed his scalp with her nails. This sent waves of pleasure through his body.

They eventually found out that not everything can last forever. It all has to come to an end. The man pulled away, but was stopped by her hands, still in his hair.

'' Please, don't leave me! I won't be able to live without you. I will make your life heaven if you stay here. I will never leave you, I will never hurt you! Every day will be a joy! Please, stay! And I will make it all worth the while. He pulled away and turned around.

'' I told you, no one can save me '' The woman shed a tear '' I'm happy that you're trying, but you will not succeed. I'm sorry ''

'' Sasuke-kun '' At the sound of his name, he turned around looking at the girl standing in front of him '' I'm not trying to save only you. I'm trying to save all of us. You, me and Naruto. We can be together once again. '' He closed his eyes and cupped her face.

With his thumbs he rubbed away the tears that had fallen down her pale cheeks. For the first time in a long time he smiled.

'' I'm sorry, but I will return eventually. Be patient Sakura. I will be back soon! '' She let go of his arm, letting the man slip away out in the night.

Although she regretted her decision right away she knew that he would hold his promise and come back. She gazed upon the stars on the midnight sky. As beautiful as they were, they only reminded her of one person. It reminded her of _him._

**A/N: This is my first story since i've been back. I hope you all enjoyed! **

**I hope you enjoyed my story, like and favorite if you did, add me as your favorite author and review! I hope you all have enjoyed. Until next time. JA NE! ^^**


End file.
